Gray x Juvia Song Shuffle!
by Yanna Blake
Summary: I'm back! This time its with Gray and Juvia! SECOND FANFIC Please review follow and Favorite!


**Oy. This is my second time doing the shuffle challenge. The couple will be…..**

**Gray&Juvia ! (again from fairy tail.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARATERS FREOM FAIRY TAIL. If i did loke and lucy would be together as would Grey and Juvia. FTW! :D**

* * *

_**1st song: Hologram ~ NICO**_

Juvia opened here eyes looking towards the horizon. She smiled for the first time in a while. She used her free hand to shield her eyes from the bright sun that glowed in the distance. She was so used to the dark grey clouds that would always surround her. The rain that would always fall around her… but now she could see the different colors of the sky as the sun set. She couldn't be happier.

"Juvia…" a husky voice called to her.

Oh wait.. she thought they absolutely could get better…

She smiled to the boy who held her other hand… Things could always get better…

_**2nd song: I See The Light ~ Tangled**_

Gray sighed. Juvia had fallen asleep upon is lap on the way to their next mission. He looked down at the slumbering girl noticing the slight smile that slipped onto her face.

Gray smiled at her liking the way she looked. He felt his heart beat race as he (finally) became self aware. She was so adorable. She was willing in every mission to give her life for his. She loved him.

He stroked her cheek and he smiled.

"I love you, Juvia…"

_**3rd song: Tell Me Lies ~ Natalie Cole**_

The rain poured down upon Juvia as she walked home after returning from her mission. She sighed. "Drip drip drop." She murmured. "The rain always falls on Juvia…"

Gray had once again missed her sign of her affections. He once again gave her a false hope and then obliviously crushed them. She was tired of the lies and the false hopes…. But sadly, at the same time, she didn't want to give up on him yet…

_**4th song: Claire de Lune ~ Debussy**_

Juvia danced alone in the studio to the soft piano music. Her instructor gazed upon her with both awe and longing. He wanted to wrap that sensuous body around his... to reveal is hidden passion. But he was a teacher... and she was his student. A line he could not cross. And yet he knew he must..

"Like this Juvia." He said grasping her hands and twirling her high. She gasped at the contact. She had never had the teachers help before, but as he lead her and spun her it was like she was in another world. She smiled softly and as the music ended he dipped her body low unto the ground. She caught her breath and smiled at her instructor.

"Thank you Gray-sama…"

_**5th song: Stomping ~ Jim Lang**_

Gray walked along the sidewalk in the cold autumn air listening to his small, blue I pod bobbing his head to the music. Juvia sighed softly as she stalked him wondering what music he was listening to, wanting to know even more about her beloved...

_**6th song: All I Want Is Everything ~ Victoria Justice**_

Juvia looked deep into the ice mage's eyes as they prepared to fight.

Juvia knew that if she didn't defeat the handsome boy in front of her she would be punished.

Although, hurting the guy was the one thing she did not want to do. All she really wanted was to kiss those lips of his that were pulled into a thin line. She wanted to trace the symbol of his guild that lay upon his chest…

Her heart leapt at her thoughts she turned from him and said,

"Juvia forfeits, good bye…"

_**7th song: When Will My Life Begin ~ Tangled**_

Juvia stared out into the dark gray clouds as she awakened. "Drip drop" she sighed "Another rainy day."

She started pull out her clothes to go out and get more cloth for her newest project…

A little boy doll with a strange stamp on his chest…

_**8th song: I Wanna Be ~ Stance Punks**_

Juvia groaned as the enemy had managed to take out most of her magic again. She was growing weaker by the minute and she knew that this would probably be her last fight. She looked toward the enemy with anger, trying to cover up her fear. "Juvia… will… not... give up..." she gasped out, trying to sound tough. She stood unto her feet, sliding into a fighting stance.

"Juvia!" a voice called, she turned to the sound.

"Ice Make: Lance!" the voice cried. She smiled with relief…

"Gray-sama!"

_**9th song: Passion ~ Utada Hikaru**_

The wedding bells softly chimed behind her as Juvia slowly walked towards her husband to be. She tried desperately to not cry, knowing that it would ruin the preciously laid make up upon her face. She had never imagined it being so beautiful. There was so much light... so much color surrounding her instead of the usual gloomy grey. She was overwhelmed. As she reached him and turned towards him she thought she would die. He looked so dashing in his all white tux that it almost blinded her. He removed her veil and the tears had begun to over flow. But you know what? Juvia could careless…

_**10th song: Friends Shouldn't Fight ~ Adventure Time**_

Juvia didn't hate Lucy for stealing gray from her… but at the same time it was very hard to see them together…

suddenly rain began to fall…

_**11th song: Rain ~ SID**_

Juvia was a rain woman… this was her curse for as long as she lived. It was her magic and it was her friend when no one else cared.

She liked to sit out in the rain with out her umbrella singing "Drip drop drip drop" she knew this was something she couldn't escape.

Yet... how she longed to see the sky. She wanted to see beautiful light blue sky where which the sun shined brightly…

_**12th song: Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round ~ Onelifecrew**_

The stars shinned brightly in the sky as Gray lay next to Juvia. They knew nothing about the constellations because they knew that was all Lucy's forte, but just laying there with him made star gazing even more interesting, more enjoyable.

Gray stood up and began to walk away. Juvia sat up quickly wondering where he was going, wondering why he had left so abruptly.

"Gray-sama?" She asked.

Gray stopped and said, "I can't do this anymore…"

"Do what?" Juvia asked

"This Juvia…!" he shouted.

He sighed and said "I just… I gotta go…"

Juvia stared after him in confusion and hurt.

And then… she cried.

_**13th song: Whiskey Lullaby ~ Brad Palsley**_

They had both hurt each other so badly…

Juvia had caught him with Lucy while she was out on a private mission. She really couldn't cope much afterwards. She didn't understand why he did it but when she pulled the trigger... she didn't love him any less.

Gray sat in his room crying for the 10th time that night. He could never go back. He could never apologize for what he did. Because what he did drove her to the grave.

He was so sorry… so so sorry.

He just wanted to make amends

He wanted… he wanted her back.

…So he left to go find her.

_**14th song: Period ~ Chemistry**_

Gray knew it was time. He knew that now was his only chance. He knew where he could reach her, he knew how to find her, and all he needed was to find the right words.

"Juvia... I know you have feelings for me… and I just wanted to say… augh…" he recited to his mirror in his home. He shook his head and attempted once more.

"Juvia you know some thing you kinda stalk me a lot and I…I… oyyyy…" he groaned.

He was at such a loss for words.

He grabbed his jacket and sighed knowing that what he wanted to say could not be rehearsed…

_**15th song (last one (sadly) for this evening): Apologize ~ One Republic**_

Juvia felt her eyes begin to rain as she saw the horror in front of her.

Her Gray-sama was dead. He had hung himself.

She touched his arm gently feeling the cold, clamminess of his skin. At first she was nervous because that's the way his skin always felt. Yet something in her heart told her different.

"G-gray-sama this isn't funny…!" her eyes rained even faster and harder as her fear ate away at her… "P-please don't tease Juvia..!"

…But she knew.. oh, how she knew… that this… was no joke…

* * *

**Wow another one completed! I think I'm starting to blossom slowly. guys please review, favorite, and follow! I'm going to write an actual story but i do't know if its going to be fairy tail. :/**

**well just have to see...**

**byeee :D thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
